


Scott & Bailey ficlets

by ALC_Punk



Category: Scott & Bailey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALC_Punk/pseuds/ALC_Punk
Summary: I have no clever title, this is just a collection of ficlets I've written (even if it's only two right now). Mostly snippets and character studies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one was for the prompt "bad decisions" and could be conceivably about some of Rachel's... bad decisions in series four? Not what I'd call shippy.

"You did what?" It really shouldn't have _surprised_ Janet, at this stage. She stared at Rachel, trying to put into words everything that was wrong about what her (sometimes) best friend and current interview partner had just admitted.

Rachel ran both hands through her hair and gave Janet that self-deprecating _Yes, I know I've been a twat, love me anyway?_ look that always seemed to get her out of trouble. "It was one time."

"It could be a firing offense," Janet hissed at her.

Just because they were in the women's loo didn't mean anyone couldn't walk in on them and overhear the sort of gossip that would see Rachel Bailey out on her ass or with a disciplinary note in her file that would kill all hope for future promotion.

"I _know_. Dammit-I know, all right? It was just. It was too much wine and-- And really shitty sex. And it happened." Pulling a further face, Rachel bent over the sink and turned on the water, effectively ending the conversation for the moment as she splashed her face.

Giving up on talking sense anytime for the next day or two, Janet turned and headed back out. There were interview notes to make for the next morning. She paused at the door and looked back. "Think he'll try to murder you like the last one?"

The dry tone made Rachel glare. "Not funny."

A smile twitched on Janet's lips as she yanked open the door. "Was for me."


	2. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding Rachel hadn't really expected, but she's glad of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, back in the day, I used to write these multi-fandom ficlet conglomerates on a theme. And to get back into writing last year, I gave myself a "weddings that never happened" theme and then tried to work in the most unlikely weddings and pairings.
> 
> This was the first one, and despite the 'never happened' aspect, I do actually ship them.

"Will you quit fussing with that?" Janet snapped, reaching over to grab Rachel's hand. It kept the other woman from fiddling with the edge of the simple veil she was wearing.

The dress was white, but not elaborate. Almost casual, really. It suited Rachel in a way that a floofy, tiara and diamond-laden ensemble wouldn't have.

It also complemented Janet's pale peach and cream dress.

Janet had insisted she wouldn't wear white again. Not for the tradition, or the original meaning of the color. But simply because it had always washed her out. Besides, she preferred something not-normal, even if her daughters were both constantly complaining about her disrupting their lives with her new relationship.

"It itches." Her hand twitched, but Rachel didn't pull free to reach up again.

"Oi, you can put up with it 'till we're done." Gill always did have to put in her oar, and she was glaring from the bride's side of the attendants.

Rachel made a face and grumbled, "You would ask the boss to stand up with you."

The serene smile on Janet's lips was designed to annoy even Rachel, but she kept it there anyway. "She is my oldest friend, dear."

A throat-clearing from in front of them drew everyone's attention. The clerk from the registrar's office raised her eyebrows. "If everyone is ready, we can get this ceremony started."

Behind her veil, a smile broke free on Rachel's face. She was really doing this, and it was time to put her fidgets away.


End file.
